vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Mikael
This roleplay character belongs to TheDevil`s Smile Unfinished Biography 'He who is as God' Mikael, whose name means 'he who is as God', is most often thought of as the angel of protection and the most powerful of all the angels. He is considered a leader within the angelic realm and a patron angel of righteousness, mercy and justice. As such, scriptural artwork depicts him as a warrior most often carrying a sword. Archangel Michael assists situations where you are afraid, confused or concerned for your safety. He helps to release fear and doubt, and supports us in making life changes and is often said to work closely with those who perform healing work or provide spiritual teaching. He can even fix mechanical and electrical problems! Additional areas where Archangel Michael can be of assistance include courage, direction, energy and vitality, all aspects of life purpose, motivation, space clearing, spirit releasement, worthiness and self- esteem....... Present Day: Now in Present Day, Personality Physical Appearance Mikael are usually seen wearing a black suit like Elijah, depending on his mood.. Powers & Abilities * As the very first angel ever created, Michael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angel under God's command, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the universe. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael has immense powers. Silas describes him as one of the few beings that are stronger than Lucifer. Silas even mentioned that in comparison to Raphael, Michael is much more powerful. Even when Castiel was empowered with 40 million souls and being able to effortlessly destroy Raphael, he opted to keep both Lucifer and Michael in the Cage. Only a few beings are known to predate and are capable of overpowering Michael. As an archangel, Michael has many powers. ** Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the oldest Archangel and the first angel in general that God ever created, Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the most powerful celestial being that God created. He made Anna burn from the inside out to death and sent Uriel back to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. By placing two fingers on Sam's forehead, Michael brought him back to life while also, at the same time, heal his wounds and sent him back to the future all at once. It was also suggested that if Michael got his chance to battle Lucifer, their fight alone would destroy a large portion of Earth. He was also capable of creating a weapon called the Lance of Michael that can kill demons and angels, including Archangels, as evidenced with Lucifer, he is even slightly stronger than Lucifer. Even when powered by 30-40 million souls, castiel still felt the need to keep michael in the cage further showing the immensity of his powers. The only known beings more powerful than Michael are God, Jack, Death, and the Darkness. *** Angelic Possession - Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain and Abel. Dean Winchester is his true vessel. *** Apporting - Michael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with the angel Uriel. *** Chronokinesis - Michael has complete control over time. He sent Sam and Dean from the past to the present with ease. *** Healing - Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. Michael healed the young John Winchester from the extensive injuries he sustained after having been punched through a window by Anna. He also "fixed" Sam from the injuries he obtained from having a pipe launched through his stomach. *** Highly Advanced White Light - Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. *** Precognition - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. *** Advanced Pyrokinesis - Michael can generate and manipulate fire. When he used this ability to kill Anna, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash. *** Advanced Regeneration - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his vessel Adam was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. *** Resurrection - Michael can resurrect humans with ease. He rose Sam from the dead after Anna killed him with a pipe through the stomach. *** Supernatural Perception - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. *** Super stamina - As an Archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *** Highly Advanced Super Strength - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immense. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as the demon who was possessing Bobby at the time called Michael the "toughest son of a bitch they got." *** Advanced Telekinesis - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. *** Telepathy - Michael is able to read the thoughts of humans. **** Empathy - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans. **** Mental Manipulation - Michael can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. **** Sedation - Just like an average angel, Michael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. *** Teleportation - Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. *** Terrakinesis - Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. When descending to a bar on Earth to speak to Zachariah, the bar began to quiver in a manner comparable to a full-fledged earthquake. *** Thermokinesis - He made the door knob to the beautiful room extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam. *** Advanced Weather Manipulation - Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. Upon arriving on Earth to John Winchester, he caused sudden severe winds. ** Nigh-Omniscience - Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the universe itself. ** Immortality - As the eldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billion years old. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. *** Invulnerability - Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. *** Immunity - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; but unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. Weaknesses Although Michael is God's oldest and most powerful angel, making him vastly more powerful than any other type of angel, even he has the same weaknesses as the other archangels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. * Enochian sigils - Even Michael cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. * Holy Fire - Holy fire can't kill Michael, but it can damage his vessel momentarily. Holy fire causes Michael quite a great deal of pain. Destroying Beings * Archangels - Lucifer can kill Michael. * Primordial Entities- Primordial entities such as God, Death and the Darkness can effortlessly kill Michael. * Archangel Blades- It is the only blade capable of killing an Archangel, the blade is only effective when wielded by such. 'Quotes ' "Hello, Lucifer. It`s been a while, how is hell?." Category:Species Supernaturals Category:Species Category:Immortal Category:Angels Category:Archangels